chaospsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses are often fought by players for their rare drops, a rare drop table can be found here. Bosses are also used in slayer tasks obtainable from Duradel. General Graador ' ''''General Graador is the Bandos boss, he can be found in the Godwars Dungeon. His hits are high and his minions expel evil attacks at you with Ranged, Magic and Melee. When fighting this boss, it's highly recommended to use Protect Melee as it's very easy to die. Drops: General Graadors' noteable drops are: Commander Zilyana Commander Zilyana is the guardian boss of Saradomin and is not a very easy boss to fight, but with patience it can be very rewarding. She is found in the Godwars Dungeon and her primary attack is Magic. Her minions, however, can deal high amounts of damage with their Melee, Magic, and Ranged attacks. Commander Zilyana is not a common boss that players choose to fight due to the fact that they could fight Kree'arra - the Armadyl guardian boss, or General Graador - and get better drops than if they fight Commander Zilyana. Noteable drops: K'ril Tsutsaroth '''K'ril Tsutsaroth is the guardian of the Zamorak boss, he is highly aggresive and hits with melee. His minions hit with Magic, Melee and Ranged. He is not a common boss to fight due to the drops he has that make it not worth fighting unless for a Slayer task. He is located in the God Wars dungeon, and he drops the following: Kree'arra Kree'arra 'is the guardian boss of Armadyl and can only be attacked using Ranged or Magic; Ranged is always advised when fighting Kree'arra as Magic is Kree'arra's strength. Kree'arra is a boss which is always fought due to the likelyhood of getting an Armadyl Hilt, which can be constructed into an Armadyl Godsword. Drop rates: Kalphite Queen The '''Kalphite Queen '''is a member of the Kalphite family and was known for dropping the Shadow Sword, which would deal large amounts of damage with its Special Attack. After a recent update making the Shadow Sword merely useless the Kalphite Queen is no longer a popular PvM monster. The Kalphite Queen shoots deadly spines at you dealing Ranged damage and then electrifies you with Magic. Notable drops: Tormented Demon 'Tormented Demons '''are commonly fought by players looking for the almighty Dragon Claws. The Tormented Demon primarily uses Ranged, but often uses a deadly Magic and Melee attack. Players are recommended to use good Melee gear and to protect Melee as his deadly swipe could take out any PvM'er. The Tormented Demon can be found in the Demons' lair, which requires a Demonic Sigil to enter; or in Zanaris. For more information on how to get there please see the link HERE. Notable drops: "Tormented Demon drops a rare if the random integer from 0-249 is equal to 1." This means the Tormented Demon drops a rare item once every 249 kills. Nex '''Nex can be found in the Nex Lair which is found in Dungeon teleports. Nex is one of the most common PvM attractions as she drops Nex armours and the almighty Zaryte Bow . She is the most deadly boss in all of SoulSplit and has many different stages, including the blood stage, in which her minions heal her; which is why it's recommended to kill her minions before that stage. Nex will use different combat techniques including Magic and Ranged. Nexes notable drop rates include: Nex drops a rare item once every 249 kills (approx.).